gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Brittany y Rachel
La relación entre Brittany Susan Pierce y Rachel Berry es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Al principio no había mucha interacción entre ellas pero al final se ven que son muy buenas amigas. Es conocida comunmente como Brachel, Britchel, Perry, Pieberry o Brittberry. Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Showmance En Showmance, Rachel entra al club de Celibato volviéndose compañera de Brittany. Durante la reunión del club de celibato se puede ver a Brittany y a las demás miembros alejadas lo mas lejos posible de Rachel. Mas tarde, Brittany se vuelve compañera de Rachel al ser aceptada en New Directions después de audicionar. Acafellas En Acafellas, Brittany y Rachel, junto a las demás chicas de New Directions y Kurt, van a Carmel High en busca de Dakota Stanley. Mas tarde, ambas, junto a los demás miembros de New Directions y las Cheerios, lavan autos para poder pagarle a Dakota el dinero que pedía. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, cuando Rachel pregunta que si donde estaba Quinn, Brittany le responde que tal vez fue a comprar ropa nueva porque ya no le quedaba la que le tenia, todas las chicas se ríen menos Rachel. Mas tarde, ambas cantan y bailan juntas durante el mash up de las chicas Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos partes, donde Rachel y Brittany, junto con Quinn, Puck y Finn están en el equipo de Will. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. En el ensayo, Will le da los solos de No Air a Rachel y a Finn, mientras que Brittany, Quinn y Puck cantaban de fondo. Ballad [[Archivo:Brittany_y_Rachel_Lean_On_Me.png|thumb|Brittany abrazando a Rachel durante "Lean on Me".]] En Ballad, al final, Brittany y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Durante la canción, se puede ver a Brittany y Rachel abrazándose y agarrándose de la mano dándose los 5 en varias ocasiones. Mattress En Mattress, Rachel le pide a Brittany para estar en el anuario con ella, pero ella se niega, después de decir que no quiere estar en una imagen que destruiran. Cuando Rachel intenta confirmar que no, Brittany dice que lo harán, que ella misma lo hará. Bad Reputation En Bad Reputation, Brittany canta de fondo junto con Santana durante el video musical de Rachel de Run Joey Run. Laryngitis En Laryngitis, se puede ver bailar a Brittany y Rachel juntas sonriendose siempre. Theatricality En Theatricality, cuando Rachel entra con su traje teatral de peluches al cuarto de coro Brittany le dice: "Te ves terrible, yo me veo genial". Ambas interpretan junto a las chicas y Kurt durante Bad Romance inspiradas en Lady Gaga. Segunda Temporada Comeback En Comeback, Rachel intenta hacer una reaparición en McKinley High estableciendo una tendencia de la moda. Ella le da su dinero Brittany para que use uno de sus accesorios de marca, sus polainas, pero Brittany los usa como calentadores en los brazos. Cuando Rachel ve que los usa de esa manera, ella se enoja con ella y le dice que se colocan en las piernas. Después de eso, Rachel ve que los "calentadores para los brazos" se han convertido en una nueva tendencia en la escuela McKinley, y por eso Brittany está recibiendo el crédito por ello. Rachel, determinda para tener éxito, decide que debe pasar a Brittany por todo lo alto comvirtiendola en una "chica bibliotecaria escolar sexy". Pero una vez más se convierte en una tendencia y Brittany se lleva el crédito y una entrevista con la revista Teen Vogue. Rachel se queda furiosa. Brittany le es honesta a Rachel y le dice que no entiende como quiere hacer un regreso, si exactamente, a donde quiere regresar; despues Brittany se va y deja a Rachel. Blame It On The Alcohol En Blame It On The Alcohol, mientras New Directions cantaba Tik Tok, Brittany se acerca a Rachel y le dice que no se siente bien. Rachel, para animar a Brittany le dice: "El poder a traves de ti". Desafortunadamente, casi al terminar la presentación, Brittany vomita sobre Rachel dejando a todo el publico asombrado. Original Song En Original Song, cuando el Sr. Schue pregunta a los chicos que si cuales eran sus canciones favoritas, Brittany dice que es My Headband escrita Rachel Berry. Brittany también, junto con Tina, ayudan a Rachel a cantar de fondo durante Get It Right en las Regionales. Rumours En Rumours, Brittany canta de fondo durante el solode Rachel en Go Your Own Way. Tambien se les puede ver cantando una enseguida de la otra durante Don't Stop. New York En New York, después de Santana le muestra una muñeca vudú que ella hizo para parecerse a Rachel, Brittany convence a Santana de no estar enojada con Rachel por la pérdida de los Nacionales porque siente que este año no se trataba de ganar. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, ambas cantan junto con Santana y New Directions en la cafeteria We Got The Beat al encontrarse un piano purpura. Durante la canción se puede ver a las dos bailando y riendo juntas. Asian F En Asian F, Brittany y Santana se acercan a Rachel y a Kurt para hablar acerca de su campaña. Brittany le pregunta a Rachel que si cuenta con su voto, a lo que Rachel le dice que ya le dió su lealtad a Kurt. Entonces Brittany dice que en los ultimos 6 años el presidente ha sido hombre y que eso deberia cambiar, entonces canta Run The World (Girls). Mas tarde, Rachel se postula para presidenta ya que piensa que Mercedes podria ganarle el papel de Maria en la obra. Al final, Rachel se entera de que ella seria Maria y Finn le pregunta que si no se iba a retirar de la campaña, por lo que Rachel le dice que despues de que Brittany cantó acerca de las mujeres, que tal vez ella podria cambiar. The First Time En The First Time, cuando Rachel le pide consejos a las chicas sobre como fue su primera vez, Brittany le dice que perdió su virginidad en el campamento y que fue un marciano que entró a su tienda. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel En The New Rachel, cuando Jacob entrevistaba a Brittany, Tina, Blaine y Artie les pregunta que si cual de ellos era la "nueva Rachel", a lo cual los 4 contestan: "Yo soy". Al ver esto por internet, Rachel dice que es bueno saber que en casa la extrañan. Mas tarde, Brittany, Tina, Blaine y Wade compiten por quien seria "la nueva Rachel" cantando una de las canciones que Rachel cantaria, Call Me Maybe. Al final, Artie no escoje a Brittany como la "nueva Rachel". Canciones Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) ;Segunda Temporada *''Toxic'' Britney Spears. Cantada con Will, Santana, Tina y Quinn. (Britney/Brittany) *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Finn, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Tina y Mike. (Furt) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Quinn, Santana y Tina. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Santana y Mercedes. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Mercedes y Artie. (New York) *''Light Up the World'' de Glee. Finn, Santana, Artie y Tina. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''We Got the Beat'' de The Go Go's. Cantada con Santana. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Tina y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Love Shack'' de The B-52's. Cantada con Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt y Sugar. (Heart) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meat Loaf. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Kurt y Blaine. (Nationals) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''No Air'' de Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown. Cantada por Finn y Rachel. (Throwdown) *''Run Joey Run'' de David Geddes. Cantada por Rachel. (Bad Reputation) ;Segunda Temporada *''Tik Tok'' de Ke$ha. Cantada por Brittany. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *''My Headband'' de Glee. Cantada por Rachel. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *''Get It Right'' de Glee. Cantada por Rachel. (Original Song) ;Cuarta Temporada *''Call Me Maybe'' de Carly Rae Jepsen. Cantada por Brittany, Blaine, Tina y Wade. (The New Rachel) Curiosidades *Es con la única que Rachel no ha realizado un dueto. *En el capítulo "I am unicorn" Brittany dice que odia a Rachel. *Son la unicas que han tenido un solo en los episodios tributos a Britney Spears tanto en la segunda temporada como en la cuarta. *Compiten contra Kurt por la presidencia de alumnos en la tercera temporada. *Rachel piensa que Brittany es sexy *Ambas pensaron que estaban embarazadas Imágenes Descarga (7).jpg Brittany-rachel-glee.jpg FlashdancePieberry.jpg GYOWPieberry.jpg brittany1234.jpg vomitou.jpg Jump1.jpg S640x480lkjhgbvfcxcvb.jpg Tumblr_kyorb1iSXJ1qbn8yfo1_500.png Tumblr_mii4fdN5MY1qitckbo2_250.gif Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel